This invention concerns processing methods of forming an electrically conductive plug to a node location. This invention also concerns methods of forming an electrical connection with an integrated circuit memory cell node location.
Fabrication of integrated circuitry typically involves forming electrical connections to substrate node locations. In the context of integrated circuit memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory devices, such electrical connections include those which are made to and between storage capacitors and substrate diffusion regions.
In the past, there have been at least two ways to make such electrical connections. A first way of forming such electrical connections involves depositing a thick insulator material, such as borophosphosilicate glass, over the substrate and then conducting a self-aligned etch thereof to form a contact opening. The contact opening, or at least a portion thereof, is subsequently filled with conductive material. As aspect ratios of such contact openings increase, it becomes more challenging to form such openings and electrical connections. A second way of forming such electrical connections involves depositing a conductive material over the entire substrate, patterning and etching such material to define desired electrical connections, and subsequently forming an insulating dielectric layer over the substrate. Contact openings can then be etched through the dielectric layer. Again, challenges are posed with respect to etching the contact openings through the dielectric layer.
This invention grew out of concerns associated with improving the manner in which electrical connections are made to or with integrated circuit substrate node locations. This invention also grew out of concerns associated with improving the manner in which electrical connections are made with integrated circuit memory cell node locations.
Methods of forming electrical connections with an integrated circuit substrate node location are described. According to one aspect of the invention, a substrate node location is laterally surrounded with insulating material and left outwardly exposed. Conductive material is deposited over the exposed node location. Subsequently, a photomaskless etch of the conductive material is conducted to a degree sufficient to leave a plug of conductive material over the node location. In a preferred implementation, the insulating material. with which such node location is surrounded constitutes insulating material portions which are provided relative to conductive lines which are formed over the substrate. In another preferred implementation, such conductive lines form a grid of insulating material which, in turn, defines the node location. According to a preferred aspect of the invention, a plurality of insulated conductive lines are formed over a substrate. At least some of the conductive lines constitute word lines and at least some of the conductive lines constitute bit lines. The lines are preferably formed to define and laterally surround an active area substrate location. The substrate location is preferably surrounded by at least four of the lines. Conductive material is deposited over the substrate and the conductive lines and in electrical contact with the node location. The conductive material is then removed to a degree sufficient to form an isolated plug of conductive material over the node location and between the four conductive lines.